


Something New

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Bottom Burr is Best Burr [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BECAUSE THE WORLD NEEDS MORE BOTTOM BURR, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Burr, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Sub Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Hamilton decides to bring something new to the bedroom.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please go easy on me.

Alexander walked into his and Aaron's apartment with a small bounce in his step. He was excited to try something new with his boyfriend. He searched their small apartment for Aaron and found him splayed out on their bed, scrolling through his phone. 

He was lying on his stomach which gave Alexander a perfect view of his ass. He subconsciously licked his lips before taking a step forward, causing the floorboards to creak. Aaron turned towards the noise and he quirked a brow when he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway with a suspicious grin.

"What do you need Alexander?" He asked, slightly wary of the look in his lover's eyes. Alexander looked far too hungry for Aaron's liking. At his question, Alexander turned his attention away from Aaron's ass to the man's face. He grinned when he saw the expression his lover had and he took a step forward. Aaron had placed his phone on their bedside table and was now sitting up. It was quite obvious to him what Alexander intended to do. He was practically fucking him with his eyes and Aaron felt his body grow warmer with anticipation. 

Alexander walked until he was right beside Aaron, who was still watching him carefully. He dropped his bag with a small thud and before Aaron could peer into it, Alexander pulled him into a kiss. Aaron moaned faintly and gripped Alexander's shirt tightly. No matter how many times they did this, Alexander's kisses always managed to make pleasure take over Aaron's entire being. His boyfriend took the opportunity to devour his mouth, causing him to moan even more.

Alexander reached down and started to unbuttoned Aaron's shirt, still kissing the man furiously. The last button popped off and immediately his hands were everywhere. He loved the feeling of Aaron's smooth skin underneath his fingers. It was such a pleasant feeling for both him and his lover. His hand traveled upwards and he began to fondle Aaron's nipple, causing the man to moan more loudly into their kiss. 

Still lightly teasing Aaron's chest, Alexander started to trail his lips down his lover's jaw, planting firm kisses. Aaron raised a hand and tangled it in his hair when he reached his neck. He moaned against Aaron's skin because god he loved it when Aaron tugged his hair.

"A-Alexander..." Aaron moaned softly when he started to suck gently on his collarbone. His body started to tremble and Alexander grinned in triumph when Aaron raised his hips, seeking friction. Just when their hips were about to meet, he pulled away causing Aaron to whine at the loss.

"Patience love." He said with a quick peck on the lips, before reaching down and grabbing his supplies. Aaron watched him with hazy eyes, not really registering what was going on. He was too lost in his lust. Alexander popped back up a second later, this time with silk rope in his hands. 

Before Aaron could ask, Alexander, kissed him and gently pushed him back down on the bed, climbing over his body. Aaron conceded and decided just to let Alexander do what he pleased. He knew that his boyfriend would never do anything that could harm him.

"Scoot up." Alexander murmured, gently adjusting Aaron's position. He did as he was told and Alexander placed his hands above his head, before pulling out the silk ties.

"Alexander.... What are you planning...?" Aaron asked, albeit a bit nervously. He squirmed a bit and tried to pull his hands back down, but Alexander stopped him.

"Shh.... It's fine. I was just wondering if we could try something new...?" Alexander said. Aaron could see the nervousness in his eyes and he slowly relaxed against the bed.

"You want to try out.... bondage?" He asked, a blush covering his cheeks at the thought. Alexander nodded a bit eagerly. He knew what turned him on and wasn't ashamed to admit it. Of course, he would never do anything that Aaron wasn't comfortable with, so if he didn't want to, Alexander wasn't going to push it. Aaron bit his lip, before nodding slowly.

"O-Okay... I'd be willing to try it." He said, his cheeks painted red.

"You're sure? You don't have to do this just for me." Alexander said, looking deep into the other man's eyes, searching for any sign of a lie. Aaron smiled softly before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you to stop if I get uncomfortable." He said, staring at him lovingly. Alexander swallowed before capturing Aaron's lips in a passionate kiss. He loved this man so, so much. What in the world did he do to deserve such perfection? Gently, Alexander wrapped Aaron's hands with the silk rope.

"It's not too tight?" He asked, stroking Aaron's face gently. Aaron leaned into the touch and gave what almost sounded like a purr,

"It's fine Alexander..." He mumbled, eyes closed in content. Biting his lip softly in nerves, Alexander proceeded to tie the rope onto the headboard, cutting off Aaron's ability to move his arms. He grabbed a silk blindfold and tied it around Aaron's eyes.

"This is okay?" Alexander asked, now stroking Aaron's biceps. His boyfriend giggled slightly and relaxed his body completely. Alexander chuckled softly at how ticklish his lover was.

"It's fine Alexander. Remember, I'll let you know if it becomes too much." Aaron said. Alexander nodded, before kissing him again. His eyes fluttered shut and he allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. He nibbled on Aaron's lip which made him jump a little in surprise. Alexander pulled away and looked at his beautiful boyfriend. He nearly moaned just from the sight in front of him. 

Aaron's shirt was open, revealing smooth skin and perk nipples. His neck already had a few love bites showing and his lips were red and swollen from the kissing. His head was tossed back and his eyebrows tightly knit in pleasure. Alexander could feel himself growing hard at the sight of Aaron lying spread out for him, completely trusting. The things he could do - was going to do. His mind swam at the thought that this beautiful body was his, all his. 

Alexander shudders at the thought and rutted against Aaron's thigh, desperate to get some friction. Aaron let out a stuttered gasp and lifted his hips, but Alexander grabbed them, pressing them back into the bed.

"Let me do the work honey," He purred. He pulled Aaron's pants and boxers down in one fell swoop and Aaron jerked violently when the cool air hit his hardened cock.

Alexander dipped his head down and gave Aaron's shaft a lick. His hips jerked suddenly and Alexander had to put more pressure to keep them down. Alexander wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked gently.

"Fuck Alexander!" Aaron gasped, struggling against his bonds. Alexander teased him a bit more, before finally bobbing his head, making Aaron release a string of curses. It was almost unfair at how good Alexander was at giving head.

"M-More Alexander!" Aaron whined, trying to thrust his cock into that warm heat but to no avail. Alexander continued to torture him in the best way possible. After few moments of blissful torture, Alexander pulled off, causing Aaron to whine at the loss.

"Shh love. I've got something better planned." Alexander whispered in his ear. Aaron moaned lowly when his warm breath brushed against his sensitive ear.

Alexander climbed off of Aaron, who looked confused. Alexander chuckled, walking over to a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He walked back to Aaron, who was squirming and fruitlessly thrusting his hips into the air. 

Alexander unzipped his pants, shuffling them off before climbing back on top of Aaron. He chuckled slightly when he saw his lover looking up in his direction. Aaron started squirming in anticipation, grinding his crotch against Alexander's, causing them both to moan lowly.

Alexander leaned down slightly and kissed Aaron, who kissed back eagerly. While Aaron was distracted by the kissing, Alexander snuck a hand down near his hole, massaging it slightly before slipping a finger in. Aaron broke away from the kiss and threw his head back, moaning, struggling against his bonds.

"You okay...?" Alexander murmured, using his free hand to gently massage Aaron's arms. Aaron let out a moan, his arms flexing a bit.

"I-I'm fine Alexander." He panted, only to gasp and arch his back when Alexander’s finger brushed against a sensitive spot inside him. "A-Alexander!-" He gasped.

"That's my name." Alexander purred, smirking slightly before adding a second finger. Aaron gasped and his arms pulled at the ties.

"H-Hurry up!" Aaron whined, grinding down against his fingers, trying to get them deeper in him.

"So impatient," Alexander said. He knew if he were to remove the blindfold, Aaron would be glaring at him. He leaned up and gently kissed him, before grabbing the lube. He poured it all over his member, before lining himself up with Aaron's entrance.

"You okay?" He asked and once Aaron nodded, he slowly pushed in. Aaron let out a pleasured, breathy moan, straining against his restraints. Alexander shushed him gently, slowly entering him.

"Oh god... You feel so good Aaron. So tight." He groaned. Aaron moaned in response and rocked his hips.

"F-For the l-love of god Alexander... M-Move!" He gasped. Alexander obliged and slowly thrust, causing both of them to moan at their separate sensations. Alexander started to speed up, much to Aaron's pleasure.

"A-Alexander!" He gasped, arching his back, his hands into fists.

"Yes! Keep moaning my name baby!" Alexander moaned.

He picked up the pace and smirked when Aaron positively wailed when he hit a certain spot. Alexander started hitting Aaron's prostate with each thrust, making him moan and wail in pleasure.

"Alexander I'm about to-" Aaron choked out, his body heating up. Alexander reached up and quickly yanked the blindfold down, wanting to see his face when he came. He felt his body heat up even more when he saw Aaron's eyes. They were half-lidded and hazy with pleasure, tears pricking at the tips. God this man was gorgeous.

"A-Aaron!" Alexander groaned, burying his face in Aaron's neck. His hips stuttered slightly, before he came, moaning the whole time. Aaron let out a choked moan when he felt Alexander's warm seed fill him. He let out a small whimper when Alexander pulled out, leaving him with an empty feeling.

"A-Alexander! P-Please!-" Aaron gasped. Alexander reached up and undid Aaron's bonds. Instantly his hands moved. They grabbed at Alexander’s biceps, his back, anywhere they could touch. Alexander reached a hand down in between Aaron's legs and wrapped it around his straining cock. Aaron jolted in pleasure and choked on his own saliva.

"A-Alexander!" He cried, wrapping his arms around Alexander's neck. Tears started to leak out of his eyes and his body trembled at the simulation. Alexander grinned, before capturing Aaron's lips in a heat and passion filled kiss.

"ALEXANDER!" Aaron broke away from the kiss and came with a cry.

Alexander collapsed and rolled to his side so he wouldn't crush Aaron with his weight. Aaron was panting lightly, but looked over at his lover, reaching to stroke his hair.

"I enjoyed that..." He said a soft smile on his face. Alexander looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad..." He mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing happily when Aaron's nails scrapped his scalp lightly. Alexander leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again..." Aaron mumbled once the kiss finished. Alexander giggled when he saw how red his lover's cheeks were and leaned up, placing kisses on both of them.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it too." He said with a lazy smile. Aaron smiled as well, before pecking him on the lips.

"I love you..." Aaron said, his eyes slipping shut. Alexander stared at him in surprise.

"I love you too." He said, beaming. Even though they'd been together for a few months now, Aaron had yet to say the L word to him. Aaron let out a little content sigh, before snuggling closer to his boyfriend, falling fast asleep.


End file.
